Friitai Vol
Friitai Vol, or Dying God, is the second installment of the Divine Roar trilogy and the penultimate plot of Euthora-Roul canon. Plot Roleplay Introduction Carisitai, Euthora- while always more advanced than the country of Durasken, the centuries passing since the Shapeshifters' revolt against the oppressing humans has allowed this country to pull even farther ahead, now rivalled only by the desert land of Nienearcl. While not up to the standards of, say, Earth in technology(still hanging around the medieval ages), this proud country is advanced in magical means, placing it among Euthora's world powers. Perhaps its most dominating features are the large jungle in the southwest and the mountain Aravolta Darz- known to the Drakine-savvy as "Divinity's Peak"- in the northwest. The tallest mountain on Euthora, this peak is fabled to be home to Cor and Rae, the sun god and moon goddess themselves. The winding mountain trail leading up to the pillar-adorned summit is worn but hesitantly visible, and every so often people will travel up to pay their respects. But there's nobody saying that the relationship between the two gods themselves is a friendly one. The two are legendary not only for their divinity but also for nearly destroying their own planet millions of years ago when fighting. The four spirits- Myyr, Zyel, Kuu, Taelos- were created to settle matters, however instead of fighting the four resolved to work together. Between them they created the five truly sentient species of Euthora: Dragons, humans, Shapeshifters, Phoenixes, and Lupynns. But having not done what they were created to do, the four spirits still had to contend with the uneasy truce between Cor and Rae. Not wanting the planet to be in any more risk, the serpentine gods left each other to their own devices, doing their duties separately. The two slowly rose into quarreling once more, with increasingly destructive bouts as time went on. A large crevice was torn throughout the country Seotara during one such battle, leaving the region's inhabitants recovering for years and thankful that the neighboring Durasken had been overtaken by creatures uninterested in resource wars. Aravolta Darz itself became a battleground, though the plateau-like summit took little damage other than an occasional shattered pillar. And now, on the dawn of summer- Euthora's technical New Year- festivals of the Taein Ketra(Drakine for Summer Solstice) are interrupted as a streak of white and red- an enormous serpentine figure- winds erratically across the sky southwards from Aravolta Darz towards the Carisitai Jungle, where it disappears from sight. The nearby town of Arisey hears only a loud thudding impact as Cor himself crashes in the dense jungle near the shore of Leopard River. And there the sun god lays, badly injured and disoriented, the ruby-red gemstone on his forehead clearly displaying the spiderweb cracks of broken glass. Something attacked him, that much is clear. And the implications of the injury are fierce. The eyes of Carisitai- the eyes of Euthora- look towards Aravolta Darz with a fearful wonder. Some are glad for Rae's assumed victory, whether it be for worship of her or relief at there finally being a winner. Others are furious or afraid, worshiping Cor over his counterpart or even understanding the consequences of Euthora losing a god. Still others are unsure what really happened, and wish to understand the chain of events that could lead to this. One thing is certain. This isn't going to end anytime soon... Storyline Characters Soundtrack Category:Plots Category:Roleplays Category:Divine Roar Category:Freeform Plots